


Mistletoe

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's spending Christmas with his friend this year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Christmas advent fics, all surrounding Sam and Gabe

This year would be the first Christmas Sam had spent alone.

Sam's Dad was never around on Christmas, but Dean was always there for him through the holidays. That was, until two years ago when Sam left home to go to college. He hasn't spoken to his Dad since moving away, but he had talked to Dean; he said things were a lot better at home now.

After getting to Stanford, he spent his Christmases with his boyfriend, Brady. They were a lot nicer than the ones he had with Dean, fancier and more elegant, but they missed the simplicity of love. By their second Christmas together, Sam felt trapped in their relationship, constantly hurt by Brady.

Thankfully, Brady was scared off by Sam's friends, most notably Gabriel, in the summer. Gabriel had taken him in, which Sam was grateful for, but he felt lonelier than ever since moving in with him. He was kind and compassionate to Sam, but only recently, Sam realised he had a crush on his best friend. It was awful to live in the same apartment, listening to all the people Gabe would bring home with him.

Sam sighed. It was only just December the first and he was already sad about spending the holidays alone.

Somewhere to his left, Sam could hear shuffling about before Gabriel appeared from his room. He was dressed in red, green, and white, an elf hat on his head. Obviously, he was on his way to a party to go flirt with people that weren't Sam. Gabe spared Sam a look for a second, immediately coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders.

"Hey, have you been crying?" He asked softly. Sam shook his head but his breath was still shaky and his face flushed. Sam looked up at Gabriel and instantly smiled.

"You have mistletoe on your hat," he pointed out, reaching up a hand to poke it.

"I know, I'm gonna a party and Kali's gonna be there and I thought this'd be-" Gabriel's ramble was cut off by Sam kissing him lightly. When he pulled away, he had an unsure look on his face but Gabriel just grinned at him.

"What was that for?"

"You have mistletoe on your hat," Sam repeated, his words slower than before. It took a second but Gabriel finally understood.

"You gonna be okay by yourself for a while?" Gabriel questioned with a mildly concerned look on his face. Sam nodded yes, making Gabe's usual smile return. He waved goodbye before stumbling out of the flat, pulling on a green jacket as he left.

Sam smiled to himself, maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
